Diamond "A"
"Hey there! I may be nice and all, but you better watch yourself! I am a thief, and anyone who gets in my way is asking for a BRUTAL BEAT DOWN!" '- Diamond "A"' Diamond "A" is an OC by Zinniax-13 Death Battle Ideas * [[Diamond "A" vs Bayonetta|'Diamond "A" vs Bayonetta']] * [[Diamond "A" vs Hill Tomerman|'Diamond "A" vs Hill Tomerman']] * [[Mami Tomoe vs Diamond "A"|'Mami Tomoe vs Diamond "A"']]' (Completed)' * [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_%22A%22_vs_Alex_Lavio Diamond "A" vs Alex Lavoi (Pikart767's OC)] Possible Opponents *Dante *Mami Tomoe Backstory Alexis "D" Fleur was a normal girl until a LOT of tragic events hit her. Her best friend was killed, her parents were sent to jail for life for false crimes, and her home was taken. Angered by this, and becoming an orphan,she had become Diamond "A", a ruthless thief who robs big art museums, her skills at avoiding security becoming almost that of a ghost. After some time of breaking into stores and museums, she was taken and was infused with magic to allow her to project psychic or magical energy. She then soon learned about friendship and currently works on making friends along with what she does best: stealing. After a few years passed, Diamond retired a nice life. but she longed for more adventure. She eventually became a demon hunter and quickly crossed paths with the likes of Zachary the "Death-Shooter" and the 4 Heralds. While at first she despised the two, she eventually grew to grow a liking to Zachary and the Heralds. Diamond "A" currently works in her position as a demon hunter, and has gained new abilities overtime. Personality She is VERY flirty and will hit on just about anyone. She is manipulative and will try to charm others to do her work. She does have a sense of honor, and really wants to make friends, which leads her to protecting others. Personal Info Name: Alexis D Fleur. Age: 17 HeightL 5'06 Weight: 150 Weapons/equipment "Psy-break" Saber: (An enhanced saber that can attack at blinding speeds and can be fused with psychic or magic energy to boost its damage. It is also very durable if a weapon) Magica-03 Pistols (A set of 2 magic-enhanced pistols that is powered by her psychic energy, thus having unlimited ammo. It can shoot different elemental shots from ice to fire. They also fire rapid-fire) Diamond-Dust: (A magic-enhanced minigun that Diamond can summon at will. Like the Magica-03 Pistols, Diamond Dust can shoot rapid-fire elemental-magic shots. It can also fire psychic-pulse shots) Graceful-Blue: (A gunblade given to her by a her friend Zachary as a gift. It can fire different elemental shots, or slash crescent-shaped projectiles using elemental ammo and slashes. It also can use elemental-enhanced slashes.) Sapphire's-Eternal: (A magical rocket-launcher she can summon at will. It shoots explosive elemental rounds of her choice, and can shoot either homing shots, or power shots) Fleur's-Dance: (A magical set of psychic knives she can summon at will. She can throw these knives or use them to parry attacks. These knives respond to and destroy pressure points to cripple an enemy) Skills Inhuman reflexes (She can react and avoid attacks from people who are FTL, up to 2.5 times faster than light) Superhuman Speed: (She can run up to 100 mph) Psychic flurry (Rapid psychic-powered strikes from her sword) Magica-break (She uses her magic to project projectiles that can slow down enemy movements along knocking them back if strong enough) Charming-Gaze (Her eyes can induce psychic brainwashing or bring unaware enemies into a trance to detract them from battle, or make them her slave as well) Time-reflex (She can stop time for about 5 seconds at a time. This can only be used 3 times a battle) Psycha-Breaker: A counter where she projects a psychic blast through her sword which usually stuns an opponent for a very brief moment. Laser-Rain: An attack where Diamond uses the Diamond-Dust and bombs the area in a destructive set of explosive laser shots. This can decimate city blocks in seconds. Magica-Change: Diamond can change the properties of her weaponry, giving them new abilities, and swapping through different elemental properties to empower her weapons as needed. Graceful-Flurry: A rapid set of slashes from her gunblade, Graceful-Blue. The slashes freeze up an enemy before zapping them and finally exploding them with fire all at once. The slashes can break through most guard stances. Sapphires's-Bang: A set of blasts from her rocket launcher, Sapphire's-Eternal. It bombs enemies with thunder-trap rounds to trap and zap an enemy many times before using a freeze round to freeze any blood on the victim, causing instant frostbite. Fleur's Grace An alternate form that boosts her reflexes and magical abilities by about 50%. This is run on a timer. The less she uses it, the longer the timer. Flower's Destruction A further form she can tap into, doubling her reflexes and magical abilities at the cost of some of her durability. She gains Psy-Destroyer, a rapier she can duel-wield with Psy-Breaker, which they can combo with deadly magic. This form has the half the timer Fluer's Grace has. Mary Sue Score 40 Feats She can dodge bullets point-blank She has survived being impaled. She has fought Zinax to a standstill. She once charmed a military general who was thought impossible to charm. She battled a device MADE to kill her. Defeated Zachary the "Death Shooter. Has decimated cities and many, many demons with her new weapons and powers. Blew up mountains with Sapphire's-Eternal. Easily identified and exploited pressure points with Fleur's-Dance. Flaws She is VERY cocky She often takes risks. She is hot-headed. Sometimes too flirty for her own good. She is quite weak physically, and relies on manipulation. She is quite frail, and often relies on her speed and reflexes. Has spared enemies before to see them get stronger. Sometimes over-reliant on her weapons. Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hunters Category:The Herald Saga Combatants